My Lovely Fairy
by Cacacaca17
Summary: kisah cinta memang merumitkan. beberapa hal terjadi karena cinta. luka, senang dan air mata, rasanya dunia penuh dengan cinta. manusia membutuhkan cinta. cinta.. cinta.. dan cinta. / "kenapa harus ada cinta?". / "apa salahnya kalau ini cinta?". / "ini tidak seperti cinta yang kau tau." / CHANBAEK (GS) AND OTHER PAIRING / FANTASI, ROMANCE/ CERITA MURNI KARYA SAYA/ SIALAHKAN BACA.
1. prolog

Prolog...

(My Lovely Fairy)

"percayakah kamu kalau cinta itu dijaga oleh setiap peri? Adanya cinta maka lahirlah peri yang akan membuat cinta itu terhubung. Dan hilangnya cinta, maka lenyap sudah peri itu dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi" padangannya menuju langit-langit, menerawang diatas sana dengan bayangan kecil terbang sambil melambai kearahnya.

 _Itu peri cinta. Yang akan lahir saat cinta tumbuh dan akan lenyap saat cinta itu hilang._

 _Cinta suci akan melahirkan peri suci. Maka jagalah cinta, karena dengan cinta kita mempertahankan satu kehidupan. Satu kehidupan yang berarti. Dan satu kehidupan yang akan mendamaikan._

(My Lovely Fairy)

Saat semua orang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan bahagia, seorang pria hanya duduk termenung menjauhkan diri dari keramaian. Sambil sibuk dengan handphonennya sekali-kali melihat apakah ada pesan dari temannya untuk sebuah alasan agar dia bisa keluar dari pesta membosankan ini. Harusnya mereka tahu, ini pesta untuk orangtua bukan anak muda seperti dirinya. Hebusan nafas berkali-kali keluar, karena untuk kesekian kali handphone yang dipandangnya sepi, tanpa ada panggilan ataupun pesan.

Sial. Kemana mereka semua? Seharusnya mereka menelphonku, atau sms saja jika perlu. Dasar tidak setia kawan. Hatinya terus menggerutu, merasa sudah sangat kesal.

"Chan, kenapa tidak ikut bergabung saja" suara seorang wanita dengan nada lembut tak membuatnya tertarik, pria itu malah bangkit dan melangkah jauh dari wanita berparas cantik yang mencoba mendekatinya. Wanita itu langsung mencibir kesal saat dirinya diacuhkan, dan kembali kepada gerombolannya.

Tring~ satu pesan diterimanya. Cepat-cepat jarinya mengusap layar dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

Dari opretaror?.

"Sial. Akan kubunuh operator sialan itu" Kesal Chanyeol sambil memasukan handphonennya pada saku celana. Langkahnya terus melebar meninggalkan pesta untuk mencari ketenangan sendiri. Sepertinya taman belakang menjadi sasaran bagus untuk menyendiri. Yah tempat favorite seorang Chanyeol jika rumahnya sudah ramai dengan orang-orang tidak jelas itu.

Mereka semua teman ayahnya, tapi bukan temannya. Jadi siapa perduli? Dia hanya perlu menyambut sambil tersenyum, lalu... pergi dan menghilangpun tidak apa. Karena mereka pasti tidak akan pusing-pusing mencarinya.

"ah.. udara malam dan suasana yang sepi memang paling nikmat"

Tubuhnya terlentang dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya, pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit. Ribuan bintang menghiasi angkasa dengan kemerlip indahnya.

Wajah tampannya tersenyum.

(My Lovely Fairy)

"ribuan bintang itu, salah satunya akan ada aku disana" tangannya terangkat diudara, menunjuk bintang-bintang dilangit yang berkelap-kelip indah. Gadis itu menurunkan kembali tangannya, dengan masih mendongakan wajah, dia tersenyum.

"aku akan bergabung dengan kalian suatu saat nanti, tapi sebelum itu aku harus tahu alasan mengapa aku ada, dan kenapa aku harus menghilang" kepalanya ditundukan. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "aku tidak ingin menghilang dengan sia-sia" air matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja, setetes demi setetes sampai membasahi dres putih yang dikenakannya.

(My Lovely Fairy)

Cast :

Bee / Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Krystal Jung (Girl)

Do Kyungsoo (Girl)

Kim Jong In (Boy)

Oh Sehun (Boy)

Kim Taehyung (Girl)

(My Lovely Fairy)

Dengan riang kaki Baekhyun mengayun-ayun pada kolong kursi. Ditaman dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang akan mengajaknya berkeliling hari ini. Kyungsoo adalah teman yang baru dikenalnya, gadis itu baik dan juga bersedia menampung Baekhyun di rumahnya. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, dan Baekhyun yang tidak punya tempat tinggal langsung meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama tanpa tahu malu.

Awal pertemuan mereka saat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju rumahnyanya. Baekhyun yang saat itu baru menginjakan kaki di dunia manusia langsung kebingungan seperti orang linglung. Semua orang langsung didekatiya dengan diserbu banyak pertanyaan, banyak yang menganggap Baekhyun adalah gadis gila yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, makanya mereka semua menghindarinya dan berusaha lari saat Baekhyun mengejarnya bermaksud akan bertanya.

"hei tunggu aku hanya ingin bertanya, tunggu dulu!" seorang ibu-ibu yang dikejar Baekhyun berlari kearah Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan.

"nona ada gadis gila disana, awas dia menyerangmu" ibu itu langsung memperingatkan Kyungsoo yang berpapasan dengannya, sebelum dia benar-benar mengambil langkah seribu menghindari Baekhyun yang di anggapnya sebagai gadis gila.

"hei kamu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo tepat diwajahnya. Kyungsoo bingung dengan menengok kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun. "aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"siapa lagi, cepat kemari."

Dengan bercampur rasa takut Kyunsoo menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia masih ingat saat ibu tadi mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah gadis gila. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dilukai, atau lebih parah dari itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merinding kalau sudah membayangkannya. Tapi dia berusaha tidak takut, siapa tahu ternyata gadis gila itu tak sekejam fikirannya. Mungkin dia hanya membutuhkan teman mengobrol.

"ada apa?" nada suara Kyungsoo yang gemetar membuat Baekhyun bingung. kenapa seolah dia sangat menyeramkan, sampai sejak tadipun orang-orang menjauhinya. Dan sekarang gadis ini gemetar karenanya.

"aku bukan monster" Baekhyun menegaskan, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega. Namun tetap tak menghilangkan kewaspadaannya. "ada perlu apa denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan was-was.

"apa aku boleh tinggal dirumahmu?" pertanyaan spontan yang ditunjukan Baekhyun langsung membulatkan mata Kyungsoo sampai sebesar-besarnya. "eh-eh jangan melotot begitu, matamu hampir keluar tadi" Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya berlagak akan menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dimaksud adalah mata Kyungsoo yang bulat, dan hampir keluar –menurut baekhyun-.

"ma-maaf aku tidak bisa" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo dengan merentangkan tangan. "kamu tidak boleh pergi sebelum mengijinkanku ikut bersamamu"

"maaf, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"kalau begitu kita berkenalan" senyum diwajah Baekhyun muncul, tangannya diulurkan kepada Kyungsoo. "namaku Fairy Bee, panggil aku Bee" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan percaya diri mengenalkan diri dengan bersikap sangat bersahabat. Mungkin ketakutan orang-orang tadi tak beralasan, buktinya namanya sendiri gadis ini tahu. mungkin juga seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut dan mencoba bersikap bersahabat seperti yang ditunjukan Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo, Panggil saja Kyungsoo" keduanya berjabat tangan dengan suasana tegang yang mulai mencair. Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana tulusnya senyum Baekhyun.

"jadi, apa kamu mengijinkanku tinggal bersamu?" wajah Baekhyun seketika memelas. "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa didunia ini, aku masih baru dan sendirian. Aku tidak mau terluntang-lantung tidak jelas. Kamu mau menampungku kan?" nada suaranya berubah sedih, membuat hati nurani Kyungsoo terketuk dan merasa iba pada Baekhyun.

Entah Kyungsoo akan menyesal atau tidak nantinya, dia hanya tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja. meskipun mereka baru saling kenal, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun gadis yang baik dan penurut. Tidak ada salahnya juga dia 'menampung' Baekhyun, dan menjadikannya sebagai temannya.

"baiklah, kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku"

Dan saat dimana keputusannya tercetus beberapa jam kemudian dia merasa menyesalinya, dengan melihat bagaimana kelakuan Baekhyun yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"aku tidak mau mandi itu dingin, tidak. tidak" Baekhyun berlari-lari dengan dikejar Kyungsoo. Padahal Baekhyun hanya menyuruhnya mandi, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang terlihat kotor. Awalnya memang Baekhyun bersedia mandi, dan bertanya mandi itu apa. "mandi adalah membersihkan diri dengan air dan sabun, memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" gelengan kepala Baekhyun yang sebagai jawaban membuat Kyungsoo harus menepak dahinya sendiri.

Sepertinya gadis yang ditemuinya ini bukan Cuma dianggap gila, tetapi ternyata gadis dari dunia lain yang entah dimana. "Bee aku lelah" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan merebahkan dirinya pada kasur. "kalau tidak mau mandi yasudah"

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan mendekati Kyungsoo. "mandi tidak berbahaya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dengan bangkit dia mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah jinak. "memangnya kamu belum pernah mandi?" Baekhyun mengeleng. "biasanya kami membersikan tubuh menggunakan air madu bukan air bening karena itu sangat dingin" mulut Kyungsoo menganga mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun mengena mandi dengan air madu.

Astaga! Apa gadis ini dari keluarga kaya raya? Atau dia seorang putri yang tersesat?.

"membersihkan tubuh dengan itu tidak berbahayakan? Tidak akan membuatku membeku kan?"

"tidak, malahan seger banget loh"

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "asyik pokoknya, coba aja" dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun bersedia mandi tanpa lari-lari lagi, bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti mandi karena menurutnya itu sangat menyegarkan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun harus membuat Kyungsoo sakit kepala karena ulahnya.

"Bee" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Dengan senang Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. "lama ya nunggunya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "aku tadi hampir bosan sekali"

"maaf deh, tapi aku belum bisa menemanimu sekarang soalnya aku ada kelas lagi"

"kelas?" menyadari wajah bingung Baekhyun, Kyungsoo baru sadar Baekhyun tidak akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. "iya pelajaran yang diajarkan guru, aku harus mengikutinya sekali lagi" Baekhyun baru mengerti dengan mengangguk-angguk. "yasudah, aku menunggumu disini lagi saja"

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah kalau harus membuat Baekhyun menunggunya sekali lagi. mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun berkeliling tidak masalah, "kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa melihat-lihat tempat ini" atau akan jadi masalah? Kyungsoo sebenarnya ragu. Hanya saja dia kasihan kalau membiarkan Baekhyun hanya duduk menunggunya. "disini banyak tempat yang bagus, kamu bisa mengunjunginya dan berkeliling"

"benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat. "iya, kamu bisa pergi kesemua tempat disini, asalkan nanti kamu kembali kesini mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "yah, aku akan kembali"

"kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam kelas dulu, jangan lupa kembali lagi nanti" Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kelasnya, bersama dengan Baekhyun yang mulai berkelilig menelusuri semua tempat disekitar kampus.

(My Lovely Fairy)

Setelah selesai bermain basket Chanyeol berniat akan segera pulang, karena memang dikampus sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Namun niatnya itu tertunda saat dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang gadis memakai dres merah muda dengan rambut lurus digerai yang menarik perhatiannya.

Melihat wajah gadis itu, Chanyeol teringat pada ibunya. Gadis itu mirip dengan ibunya yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu, namun sayang gadis itu sudah berjalan jauh dan semakin jauh hingga membuat Chanyeol harus mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!"

Gadis itu akirnya berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. dan benar, wajahnya mirip dengan wajah ibunya. "kamu Kim Tae Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Dia ingat ibunya pernah bilang kalau saudara sepupunya Taehyung yang sekarang tinggal dijepang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung atau berhubungan dengan sepupunya yang jauh itu. dia haya sesekali melihat fotonya dan benar mirip. Dan gadis ini juga mirip. Bukan tidak mungkin dia ini Taehyung kan? Sudah pasti iya. Yakin Chanyeol saat gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

"aku Chanyeol anaknya Kim Hyein, ingat?"

Gadis itu masih diam. Bahkan lebih terlihat bingung. "eomma pasti sering cerita tentangku kan? Atau tidak? Tapi eomma sering cerita tetang kamu kok. Senang bisa ketemu kamu disini" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tapi gadis itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya masih dengan wajah bingung.

"oh iya kenapa kamu bisa disini? Kuliah? Atau..."

"kamu siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan Chanyeol keluar dari gadis itu. hal itu membuat Chanyeol syok sekaligus malu kalau memang nanti dia salah orang. Harus bagaimana dia bersikap ?. "aku sepupu kamu , Park Chanyeol, tidak ingat? Mungkin karena kita tidak pernah bertemu jadi kamu tidak tahu, tapi aku ingat kamu kita pernah sekali ketemu pas kecil dulu, meskipun sekaang sudah tidak lagi"

Gadis itu masih diam dengan wajah bingungnya membuat Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia mulai digerogoti rasa malu kalau nanti dia memang salah orang. "jadi tidak tahu? atau mungkin kamu lupa?"

"memangnya kamu siapa?"

Sial.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar malu kuadrat karena salah orang, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?. "Taehyung siapa? Dan Kim Hyein siapa?"

Nah bener kan?.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk menutupi rasa malunya, mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi,... "tapi tunggu" gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan serius saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik untuk pergi. "kamu bilang ibu kamu mirip denganku kan?"

"emangnya aku bilang begitu? Ah kamu salah dengar" sangkal Chanyeol dengan tawa garingnya untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya. Gadis itu seperti tidak menyerah dan terus mengamati Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasi, membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"nama ibu kamu Kim Hyein dan dia mirip denganku? Dimana dia sekarang? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik-narik tangannya. "tolong" mohonnya dengan memelas.

"sudah lupakan. Tadi aku Cuma salah bicara" Chanyeol langsung meghempas tangan gadis itu dan pergi. tanpa menyerah gadis itu mengejar Chanyeol dan menghalangi jalannya. "ngapain berdiri disitu, minggir sana" gadis itu menggeleng kuat. "tidak sebelum kamu mengatakan tentang ibumu padaku."

"tadi aku Cuma asal bicara, tidak usah ditanggepin. Sekarang minggir."

"tidak. Katakan dimana ibumu baru aku minggir"

Tanpa perduli Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil arah lain untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menghadang Chanyeol lagi dengan tangannya yang terlentang. "katakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kamu mengatakannya padaku."

Chanyeol mendesah. Gadis ini benar keras kepala dan sangat merepotkan. "aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Di kutub utara kali" jawaban asal-asalan Chanyeol tak membuat gadis itu puas. Malah gadis itu kian mendekati Chanyeol dengan memicingkan mata. "hei, hei, kamu mau apa?. Jangan dekat-dekat, menjauh sana." Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya saat gadis itu terus mendekatinya.

Merasa terpojok Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh gadis itu sampai terjatuh. "aw!" pekikan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol sadar sudah bersikap kasar, dengan cepat Chanyeol berjongkok dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "maaf" sesalnya, namun detik berikutnya di sadar bukan dia yang salah, jadi kenapa dia yag harus meminta maaf?, "tapi kamu juga aneh, dan tukang paksa" Chanyeol membela diri, karena merasa dialah yang benar.

"namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil aku Baekki, lucu kan?" ucap gadis itu dengan mimik yang dibuat imut, walau kenyataan wajahnya sudah imut tanpa dibuat-buatpun.

"apa?"

"aku bilang tadi namaku Baekhyun, jadi siapa nama kamu?"

Apa ini sebuah jebakan?. Seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan para gadis yang selama ini berusaha mendekatinya, mungkin juga gadis ini salah satunya. Chanyeol mulai berfikir dan menyadari keanehan-keanehannya. Pantas gadis ini terus memaksa. Itu hanya salah satu cara untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya. "tidak ada nama."

"masa kamu tidak punya nama? Aku tidak percaya." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjawabnya. "katakan siapa namamu!"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol memilih pergi dengan berbalik lagi dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu, namun sayang Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih cepat, atau Baekhyun yang memang berjalan lebih cepat darinya, karena sekarang gadis itu sudah menyamai langkah-langkah panjangannya.

"katakan siapa namamu pemuda."

"tidak ada nama."

"sudah tidak usah bohong, katakan sekarang."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan langsung berhadapan dengan baekhyun yang juga sudah berhenti. "dengar nona byun, Bukankah sudah kukatakan namaku diawal tadi, apa kamu tidak mendengarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "mana aku tahu kamu menyebutkan nama. Yang aku dengar hanya nama ibumu Kim Hye in dan juga gadis yang mirip denganku bernama taehyung, kamu tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu"

"nah itu masalah mu, jadi cobalah meminum obat anti lupa setelah ini. Dan berhenti mengejarku." Chanyeol mendorong kepala baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lebih cepat agar Baekhyun tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"gadis-gadis memang kadang gila" gerutunya saat semakin jauh dari Baekhyun yang masing terdiam.

"Park Chanyeol" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Saat menoleh Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun melambai kepadanya sambil tersenyum. "namamu Chanyeol kan?"

"aku akan mngingatnya, dahhh~"

Deg~ jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh saat melihat senyuman diwajah Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Chanyeol yang membuatnya terpaku diam dan memandangi Baekhyun yang menjauh. ini perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakan Chanyeol, kenapa dia merasa... tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi. dia seperti mengharapkan Baekhyun menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya.

Aneh.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng dan memilih kembali melanjutkan langkahnnya. Jauh lebih pelan sambil terus memikirkan gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Gadis yang mirip dengan ibunya dan gadis itu... yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang memusingkan.

(My Lovely Fairy)

"bee kamu dari mana sih? Tadi kan aku bilang kamu harus kembali kesini" Kyungsoo mengomel saat Baekhyun menghampirinya ditempat mereka sebelumnya berpisah. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berpesan pada Baekhyun untuk kembali ketempat itu, tapi Baekhyun malah terlambat datang dan membuatnya harus ketimpungan mencari Baekhyun tadi. Untung saja Baekhyun cepat datang dan belum sempat membuat Kyungsoo melaporkan kehilangan orang pada pihak kampus.

"aku tadi berkeliling, seperti apa yang kamu katakan. Dan sekarang sudah kembali kan? Kenapa kamu malah bertanya begitu"

Astaga.

Baekhyun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Seperti berbicara pada anak kecil jika bersama Baekhyun, mungkin Kyungsoo harus menjelaskan detail dulu biar dipahami Baekhyun si gadis anta brantah ini.

"sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang kamu masih mau berkeliling kota ini dan melihat-lihat kan? Yasudah ayo~" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "yasudah ayo~" dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo cepat.

"tadi aku bertemu seorang pemuda" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertarik, "pemuda, Siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi namanya Park Chanyeol" seketika Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Baekhyun menggikuti, "kenapa berhenti?"

"kamu bilang kamu bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi wajahnya terlihat masih tidak mengerti. "memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, apa kalian sempat mengobrol?" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan berjalan dengan baekhyun yang mengikuti. "lumayan, dia cerewet sekali" kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi saat mendnegar ucapan baekhyun.

"cerewet?"

"iya, pria itu langsung datang padaku tanpa ba bi bu dan langsung menanyakan banyak pertanyaan padaku, membuatku pusing saja"

Kyungsoo terlihat diam dan berfikir. "kamu yakin dia banyak biacara?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "dia juga sempat malu saat tahu dia salah orang. Dia kira aku taehyung, dan dia bilang soal ibunya yang mirip denganku," baekhyun diam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "ah kyung..."

Kyungsoo menoleh saat baekhyun memanggilnya. "kenapa namaku harus byun baekhyun?" pertanyaan polos baekhyun yang kyungsoo belum siap menjawabnya itu seketika membuat kyungsoo blank. Dan jika dalam sebuah sinetron maka akan ada dua frame yang menggambarkan ekspresi bingung kyungsoo dengan wajah polos baekhyun yang menunggu jawaban. Dan pada akhirnya cerita sampai disini, dan...

Bersambung...

.

.

.

.

To be continute...

.

.

.

.

Helooo~

Maaf yah soal typo nama sama judulnya kemarin (terimakasih buat rahma yang udah koreksi), awalnya mau dibuat versi novel tapi saya mau coba jadi ff aja kayanya lebih menarik. Tiap inget karakter wanitanya pasti inget baekhyun hehehe.. dan karakter cowoknya juga chanyeol banget jadi ngga jadi saya buat novelnya tapi jadi ff aja, lagian saya ngga bakat nulis novel hehehe

Tapi enjoy yah, semoga suka cerita karangan caca, panggil saja begitu

Review yah kalau emang suka, ngga suka, caca nggak maksa baca sama review kok, itu hak kalian.

Tetap baca kelanjutannya ya, see you ^^

Terimakasih yang udah review sama follow favoritenya


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

(My Lovely Fairy)

Cerita di part ini akan kembali pada awal baekhyun di dunia manusia, dan asal muasalnya kenapa bisa kyungsoo betah baekhyun tinggal dirumahnya dan mereka bisa berteman, meski tingkah baekhyun yang bikin sakit kepala hahahaha...

Oke, enjoy this story...

(My Lovely Fairy)

Baekhyun POV

Saat itu aku melihat bintang untuk pertama kalinya, secara jelas. Biasanya aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi dulu datang kebumi untuk melihat bintang, karena kami peri tidak diijinkan memijak bumi tempat dimana manusia hidup.

Kami mungkin hadir karena adanya manusia, tapi kami tidak diijinkan bertemu langsung dengan mereka karena sebuah alasan. Ayah peri, akan langsung menghukum siapa saja yang dengan sengaja datang kebumi. Dan sekarang... aku datang ke bumi. Apa suatu saat aku bisa kembali lagi seperti biasa dengan tanpa diketahui?.

Tapi sekarang misiku dibumi bukan untuk melihat bintang. Tapi untuk menemukan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku, sebelum aku pergi aku harus tahu semuanya dengan jelas.

Kenapa aku bisa dilahirkan.

"ribuan bintang itu, salah satunya akan ada aku disana" memandang bintang diatas itu begitu menyenangkan, perasaan senang luar biasa bahkan tidak bisa diluapkan spontan olehku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tapi mengingat itu...

"aku akan bergabung dengan kalian suatu saat nanti, tapi sebelum itu aku harus tahu alasan mengapa aku ada, dan kenapa aku harus menghilang"

Perasaanku mendadak pilu. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah hantaman keras yang menghimpit hatiku, mataku juga menjadi hangat dengan bulir air yang mengalir begitu saja.

"aku tidak ingin menghilang dengan sia-sia"

Dibawah ribuah bintang aku menangis. Rasanya baru menyadari jika kehidupan ini sangat singkat, dan sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan pergi. maka dari itu, sebelum aku menghilang aku harus mencari tahu semuanya, kenapa aku harus menghilang?.

Ini adalah misiku, datang kedunia manusia.

Baekhyun POV end.

(My Lovely Fairy)

Saat semua orang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan bahagia, seorang pria hanya duduk termenung menjauhkan diri dari keramaian. Sambil sibuk dengan handphonennya sekali-kali melihat apakah ada pesan dari temannya untuk sebuah alasan agar dia bisa keluar dari pesta membosankan ini. Harusnya mereka tahu, ini pesta untuk orangtua bukan anak muda seperti dirinya. Hebusan nafas berkali-kali keluar, karena untuk kesekian kali handphone yang dipandangnya sepi, tanpa ada panggilan ataupun pesan.

Sial. Kemana mereka semua? Seharusnya mereka menelphonku, atau sms saja jika perlu. Dasar tidak setia kawan. Hatinya terus menggerutu, merasa sudah sangat kesal.

"Chan, kenapa tidak ikut bergabung saja" suara seorang wanita dengan nada lembut tak membuatnya tertarik, pria itu malah bangkit dan melangkah jauh dari wanita berparas cantik yang mencoba mendekatinya. Wanita itu langsung mencibir kesal saat dirinya diacuhkan, dan kembali kepada gerombolannya.

Tring~ satu pesan diterimanya. Cepat-cepat jarinya mengusap layar dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

Dari opretaror?.

"Sial. Akan kubunuh operator sialan itu" Kesal Chanyeol sambil memasukan handphonennya pada saku celana. Langkahnya terus melebar meninggalkan pesta untuk mencari ketenangan sendiri. Sepertinya taman belakang menjadi sasaran bagus untuk menyendiri. Yah tempat favorite seorang Chanyeol jika rumahnya sudah ramai dengan orang-orang tidak jelas itu.

Mereka semua teman ayahnya, tapi bukan temannya. Jadi siapa perduli? Dia hanya perlu menyambut sambil tersenyum, lalu... pergi dan menghilangpun tidak apa. Karena mereka pasti tidak akan pusing-pusing mencarinya.

"ah.. udara malam dan suasana yang sepi memang paling nikmat"

Tubuhnya terlentang dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya, pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit. Ribuan bintang menghiasi angkasa dengan kemerlip indahnya.

Wajah tampannya tersenyum.

Saat itu juga dia bisa melihat kerlip bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Saat chanyeol terus memandangnya, bintang itu bergerak, seolah akan jatuh.

"ah bintang jatuh" spontannya.

Kata orang saat bintang jatuh kita bisa memohon sesuatu untuk dikabulkannya. Apakah aku bisa memohon juga? Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati. Dengan senyumnya yang mengukir dia mulai memejamkan mata dan memulai permohonannya.

 _Aku ingin..._

 _Bisa melihat ibu. Hanya sekali saja._

Matanya kembali terbuka memandang langit dengan senyumnya yang tidak memudar.

 _Dan aku ingin dimasa depan nanti aku memiliki seseorang yang seperti ibu._

(My Lovely Fairy)

Hari yang melelahkan.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya seperti remuk saking pegalnya. Seharian ini dia harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaganya. Mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok, membantu Pak Han dosen pembimbingnya dan bekerja sambilan di toko roti. Semua kegiatan itu menguras penuh tenanganya, dan sekarang yang kyungsoo butuhkan hanya pulang dan mandi, pasti segar, setelah itu dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"hei tunggu aku hanya ingin bertanya, tunggu dulu!" kyungsoo mendnegar suara teriakan seorang gadis, dan bersama itu di melihat seorang ibu-ibu lari kearahanya dengan ketakutan.

"nona ada gadis gila disana, awas dia menyerangmu" ibu itu langsung memperingatkan Kyungsoo saat mereka berpapasan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengambil langkah seribu menghindari Baekhyun yang di anggapnya sebagai gadis gila.

"hei kamu!"

Kyungsoo bingung saat gadis itu menunjuk tepat kearahnya. Dengan melihat kanan dan kiri dia memastikan gadis itu sedang tak menunjuknya, namun sayangnya benar. gadis gila itu menunjuk kearahnya.

"aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"siapa lagi, cepat kemari."

Glek.

Dengan bercampur rasa takut Kyungsoo menghampiri gadis itu. Dia masih ingat ibu tadi mengatakan jika gadis di depannya gila. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dilukai, atau lebih parah dari itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merinding kalau sudah membayangkannya. Tapi dia berusaha tidak takut, siapa tahu ternyata gadis gila itu tak sekejam fikirannya. Mungkin dia hanya membutuhkan teman mengobrol.

Yah mungkin saja.

"ada apa?" nada suara Kyungsoo yang gemetar membuat gadis itu bingung. sepertinya gadis itu sadar kalau kyungsoo sekarang takut padanya. Hal itu membuat wajahnya menjadi datar. "aku bukan monster" Tegas gadis itu, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega. Namun tetap tak menghilangkan kewaspadaannya. "ada perlu apa denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan was-was.

"apa aku boleh tinggal dirumahmu?" pertanyaan spontan yang ditunjukan Gadis itu langsung membulatkan mata Kyungsoo sampai sebesar-besarnya. "eh-eh jangan melotot begitu, matamu hampir keluar tadi" Gadis didepannya menggerakan tangannya berlagak akan menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dimaksud adalah mata Kyungsoo yang bulat, dan hampir keluar. Membuat kyungsoo mendadak jengkel dengan gadis berwajah imut didepannya itu.

"ma-maaf aku tidak bisa" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya begitu saja. dia ingin tidak perduli kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun dengan cepat Gadis itu menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo dengan merentangkan tangan. "kamu tidak boleh pergi sebelum mengijinkanku ikut bersamamu"

"maaf, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"kalau begitu kita berkenalan" senyum diwajah gadis itu muncul, terlihat sangat manis. tangannya diulurkan kepada Kyungsoo. "namaku Fairy Bee, panggil aku Bee" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat melihat bagaimana Bee dengan percaya diri mengenalkan diri dengan bersikap sangat bersahabat. Mungkin ketakutan orang-orang tadi tak beralasan, buktinya namanya sendiri gadis ini tahu. mungkin juga seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut dan mencoba bersikap bersahabat seperti yang ditunjukan si Bee ini.

"Do Kyungsoo, Panggil saja Kyungsoo" keduanya berjabat tangan dengan suasana tegang yang mulai mencair. Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana tulusnya senyum Bee.

"jadi, apa kamu mengijinkanku tinggal bersamu?" wajah Bee seketika memelas. "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa didunia ini, aku masih baru dan sendirian. Aku tidak mau terluntang-lantung tidak jelas. Kamu mau menampungku kan?" nada suaranya berubah sedih, membuat hati nurani Kyungsoo terketuk dan merasa iba pada Bee.

Entah Kyungsoo akan menyesal atau tidak nantinya, dia hanya tidak mungkin membiarkan Bee begitu saja. meskipun mereka baru saling kenal, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Bee gadis yang baik dan penurut. Tidak ada salahnya juga dia 'menampung' Bee, dan menjadikannya sebagai temannya.

"baiklah, kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku"

Dan saat dimana keputusannya tercetus beberapa jam kemudian dia merasa menyesalinya, dengan melihat bagaimana kelakuan Bee yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"aku tidak mau mandi itu dingin, tidak. tidak" Bee berlari-lari dengan dikejar Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya menyuruhnya mandi, melihat bagaimana Bee yang terlihat kotor. Awalnya memang Bee bersedia mandi, dan bertanya mandi itu apa.

"kamu kotor Bee, mandi ya?" saat masuk kerumahnya kyungsoo langsung mengambilkan air untuk bee, dan setelah melihat bee yang sangat kotor dia merasa bee harus membersihakn dirinya sebelum makan.

"mandi?" tanya bee terlihat bingung.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi saat menaruh air minum untuk bee di meja. "iya mandi, kamu harus membersihkan dirimu bee"

"memangnya mandi itu apa?" tanya bee polos. Kyungsoo awalnya tidak percaya bee akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan konyol. Tapi melihat wajah polos-serius-nya bee. Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan kemungkinan gadis ini tidak tahu, atau memang lupa ingatan. Bisa jadi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"mandi adalah membersihkan diri dengan air dan sabun, memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" gelengan kepala Bee yang sebagai jawaban membuat Kyungsoo harus menepak dahinya sendiri.

Benar. dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sepertinya gadis yang ditemuinya ini bukan Cuma dianggap gila, tetapi ternyata gadis dari dunia lain yang entah dimana. Atau gadis yang kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Tunggu dulu, kalau memang begitu kenapa dia terlihat baik-baik saja?. kyungsoo meneliti, melihat apakah ada luka ditubuh bee. Tapi dari yang dilihatnya semua bersih, bee baik-baik saja tak ada yang luka sama sekali. Lalu apa?...

"tidak mau aku tidak mau mandi. Air itu pasti dingin dan membeku" Bee lari-lari tidak jelas yang entah bermaksud apa, kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mengejarnya dan membuat kegaduhan dirumah minimalis itu.

"bee tunggu, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu mandi kenapa kamu harus lari-lari sih?"

"aku tidak mau mandi pokoknya. Tidak mau!"

"bee"

"tidak"

Saat dia merasa nafasnya sudah tersenggal. Kyungsoo berhenti, mengatur nafasnya kembali teratur. Mengejar bee dalam ruanganpun ternyata membuat capeknya bertambah. Padahal tadi dia sudah sangat lelah, sekarang ditambah lagi.

"Bee aku lelah" Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya pada kasur. "kalau tidak mau mandi yasudah"

Bee berhenti berlari dan mendekati Kyungsoo. "mandi tidak berbahaya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dengan bangkit dia mendekati Bee yang sudah jinak. "memangnya kamu belum pernah mandi?" Bee mengeleng. "biasanya kami membersikan tubuh menggunakan air madu bukan air bening karena itu sangat dingin" mulut Kyungsoo menganga mendengar penjelasan Bee mengenai mandi dengan air madu.

Astaga! Apa gadis ini dari keluarga kaya raya? Atau dia seorang putri yang tersesat?.

"membersihkan tubuh dengan itu tidak berbahayakan? Tidak akan membuatku membeku kan?"

"tidak, malahan seger banget loh"

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "asyik pokoknya, coba aja" dan pada akhirnya bee bersedia mandi tanpa lari-lari lagi, bahkan Bee sama sekali tidak mau berhenti mandi karena menurutnya itu sangat menyegarkan. Sekali lagi Bee harus membuat Kyungsoo sakit kepala karena ulahnya.

(My Lovely Fairy)

"bee sebenarnya kamu berasal dari kota mana, apa kamu mengingat sesuatu tentang keluargamu mungkin" kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan dimeja makan saat keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam. Dia tidak tahu kalau selera makan bee sangat besar, meski awalnya gadis itu sempat bingung melihat makanan di meja dan menanyakan banyak hal.

"ini apa?"

"kenapa ditaruh didepanku?"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?"

Kyungsoo harus kembali mengatur emosinya untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak kepada bee tentang apa itu makanan. Dia tidak tahu apa bee ini manusia atau bukan, atau memang dia gadis yang kehilangan ingatan seperti dugaannya. Tapi kalau iya kenapa dia tahu namanya? Ah memusingkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bee. Gadis itu menunggu masih dengan wajah bingung. "kyung?"

"akan aku jelaskan" kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan bee. "ini makanan. Yang kita makan setiap harinya, dengan memakan ini kita bisa mendapatkan tenaga untuk melakukan semua hal. Kalau tidak makan akan lemas dan mati" jelas kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"seperti angin dan cahaya?" tanya bee. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi bingung. "angin dan cahaya? Itu bukan makanan bee"

"bagi kami angin dan cahaya adalah sumber tenaga kami. Jika tanpa angin dan cahaya kami akan lemas dan bisa mati"

Astaga. Sekali lagi kyungsoo harus menepak dahinya sendiri.

"sudahlah ayo makan, setelah ini kita mengobrol lagi" kyungsoo lebih memilih tidak ambil pusing dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Dari tadi dia sudah kelaparan, ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan baekhyun yang menguji kesabarannya, membuat double ektra laparnya.

"ini bagaimana menggunakannya kyung? Apa aku harus menusuk-nusuknya?"

Sepertinya kyungsoo belum bisa makan dengan tenang, apalagi saat dia melihat baekhyun menggunakan sendok dengan menusuk-nusuknya pada nasi omlet yang sudah dibuatnya. Berantakan, hasil karyaku! Hati kyungsoo berteriak. Dalam imajinasinya dia bersimpuh dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil. Sambil berteriak 'TIDAKKKKK!'. Oke back to story xD

Sekali lagi kyungsoo menghela nafas. "cukup ikuti apa yang aku lakukan, mengerti?". Baekhyun dengan patuh mengangguk dan mengikuti gerakan kyungsoo saat makan. Syukurlah mudah ditangani. Namun tak lama kemudian...

"uhukkk!"

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri baekhyun dan membantunya dnegan menepuk-nepuk punggung baekhyun dan memberikannya segelas air minum. Untung kali ini baekhyun tidak banyak tanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"makannya hati-hati bee, pelan-pelan saja tidak usah buru-buru"

"rasanya sakit sekali kyung, seperti ada yang nyangkut ditenggorokanku. Bagaimana ini kyung, aku tidak akn mati kan? Kalau aku mati sebelum misiku dimulai bagaimana? kyung tolong aku" baekhyun terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih. Membuat kyungsoo harus berkali kali mendesah karena tingkah baekhyun yang kelewat polos atau berlebihan.

"sudahlah tidak akan mati. Kita lanjutkan makannya lagi"

Baekhyun tidak banyak protes lagi. dan akhirnya kyungsoo bisa merasakan makan dnegan tenang tanpa gangguan.

"dan kenapa namamu aneh sekali, fairy bee apa itu benar namamu?" kembali ke pertanyaan kyungsoo yang belum sempat dijawab baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik makan langsung menghentikan kegiatanya dan memandang kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu jawabannya.

"namaku asli diberikan langsung oleh ayah peri"

"aya peri?" kyungsoo mengernyit.

"iya, raja peri cinta. Kami biasa memanggilnya ayah peri. Beliau yang memberikanku nama bee, bagus kan? Kata teman-temanku bee itu manis sama sepertiku, benar kan?"

Ternyata dia narsis juga. Gerutu kyungsoo dalam hati. Dan dia bilang tentang peri tadi, hayalannya sangat tinggi.. ya tuhan anak ini mungkin memang sudah lupa ingatan dan sedikit gila.

"bee itu lebah, apa kamu mau disamakan dengan lebah?"

Baekhyun diam, dengan pipi mengembung yang lucu. "lebah? Pembuat madu?". Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seketika baekhyun langsung tersenyum dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulan sabit. "aku suka lebah karena aku suka madu"

Dia polos. Simpul kyungsoo dengan senyum kecilnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit nyaman dengan adanya baekhyun disini.

Baekhyun? Nama itu langsung tercetus begitu saja dikepalanya. Ada baiknya juga bee tidak memakai namanya yang sedikit aneh itu, dia harusnya berbaur dengan menggunakan nama korea juga. Meski kyungsoo belum tahu pasti bee ini berasal darimana. Apa dari korea? Atau luar negri?. Tapi melihat tingkahnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak baik juga menanyakan banyak hal langsung pada bee yang kelihatan masih polos itu. kyungsoo mungkin akan menanyakannya nanti seiring waktu berlalu.

"byun baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau kamu pakai nama itu sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo. Dia ingat marga byun milik pamannya, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia pakai marga pamannya dengan nama baru bee. Selain itu jika ada beberapa pertanyaan dari tentangga dia bisa menjelaskan bee adalah sepupunya.

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. "kenapa tidak pakai nama bee saja?" kyungsoo menggeleng.

"nama itu agak kebaratan. Disini korea, jadi kamu harus memakai nama korea. Lagipula bahasa koreamu lancar tidak seperti orang luar negri, aku yakin kamu orang korea hanya saja ingatanmu belum kembali"

"yasudah, aku mau" putus baekhyun akhirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Kemudian diselingi dengan berbagai obrolan ringan keduanya. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memaksa baekhyun mengingat ingatannya, dia hanya menanyakan beberapa hal dasar mengenai awal dia datang kekota ini. Meski jawaban baekhyun selalu tidak masuk akal, tapi kyungsoo berusaha maklum dan tak banyak protes.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau baekhyun berkata jujur. Mengenai peri cinta, dunia peri dan semua hal yang dikatakannya. Karena baekhyun memang adalah seorang peri.

(My Lovely Fairy)

"Chan?" suara wanita membangunkannya yang sudah hampir tertidur. Dengan posisi terlentang direrumputan chanyeol segera bangkit. Rasanya kesal saat mengetahui ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang datang menegurnya, kekesalan itu menghilang menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"kamu mencariku ya?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyum menggodanya. Membuatnya langsung mendapatkan geplakan dilengannya dari sigadis itu. "ternyata krystalku masih sama galaknya hahaha" canda chanyeol membuat sekali lagi dia harus merasakan tangan krystal memukul lengannya lebih keras.

"dan chanyeolku masih sama kekanakannya" balas krystal tak mau kalah. Hal itu malah membuat chanyeol tertawa dengan hal yang di anggapnya lucu. "jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali." Kesal krystal.

Tapi bukannya berhenti chanyeol bahkan tertawa lebih kencang.

"chan!"

"oke, oke aku berhenti" chanyeol menggerakan tangannya seperti mengunci mulutnya sendiri. "sudah. Aku tidak akan tertawa, aku janji."

"kenapa kau disini? Tidak ikut pesta didalam?"

"malas" jawab asal chanyeol sambil mendudukan tubuhnya kembali. Krystal mengikuti. "kenapa?"

"kamu kan tahu aku tidak suka bertemu orang-orang munafik seperti mereka". krystal mendesah mendengar jawaban chanyeol yang selalu sama setiap ditanya 'kenapa dia tidak suka kepesta yang diadakan ayahnya?'.

Sejak kecil krystal mengenal chanyeol, mereka bersahabat berkat kedua orangtua mereka yang dekat. Selama lima tahun lebih krystal mengenal chanyeol, dan dia sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat sahabatnya itu. hanya saja yang krystal tidak mengerti, kenapa chanyeol seolah selalu menghindari acara yang diadakan dirumahnya, padahal ini acaranya kenapa chanyeol selalu saja menghilang saat pesta.

"paman pasti sangat kecewa padamu. Seharusnya kamu cukup menghargainya hanya dengan berada disana, bukannya pergi begitu saja. padahal pesta sedang dimulai"

"apa bagusnya disana. membosankan iya"

Sekali lagi krystal mendesah. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada chanyeol tanpa mendapatkan protes. "aku juga sebenarnya tidak suka acara membosankan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. eomma akan marah padaku kalau sampai aku tidak ikut"

"jangan tertawa!" krystal sepertinya sadar dengan gerakan tubuh chanyeol yang naik turun menahan tawa. Dengan cepat chanyeol menahan diri dengan hanya tersenyum geli.

Namun sepertinya usaha chanyeol tidak berhasil karena detik berikutnya dia kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat krystal lagi-lagi kesal. Dan tak main-main krystal memukuli chanyeol dengan tangannya secara brutal. "rasakan ini. Rasakan."

"sudah jangan memukulku terus. Sudah sudah."

"chanyeol" sebuah panggilan menghentikan aksi konyol mereka. kedua remaja itu langsung melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggil chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga atmosfir sekitar menjadi berubah.

Chanyeol cepat berdiri dengan raut wajahnya yang mendadak kesal. Tanpa babibu chanyeol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan krystal dan seorang wanita disana.

Melihat itu krystal tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?. apalagi berhadapan dengan wanita itu dia merasa kikuk.

"aku akan mengejarnya bibi" putus krystal akhirnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan krystal pergi.

Desahan nafas lolos dibibirnya. Lagi-lagi chanyeol menghindarinya. Mau sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Apa selamanya chanyeol tidak akan pernah menerimanya?. Jika terus seperti ini, semua tidak akan mudah untuknya.

(My Lovely Fairy)

"nah ini sarapannya bee~" kyungsoo menaruh dua piring nasi goreng di meja. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk baekhyun yang sudah sejak tadi tidak sabar menunggu. Dan benar saja, baekhyun dengan cepat melahap nasi goreng buatannya.

"ini enak sekali. Kamu pintar memasak kyung~" puji baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo bangga. Setelah semalam kyungsoo mengajarkan banyak hal kepada baekhyun, ternyata baekhyun bisa cepat mengerti dan mudah mengingatnya. Sekarang mungkin baekhyun tidak akan terlihat aneh lagi. meski kadang fantasinya tetang peri masih terus membuat kyungsoo tidak nyaman.

"bee, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling seoul, mau?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk tanpa menghentikan makannya. "aku mau kyung, aku suka jalan-jalan" sekarang baekhyun bahkan sudah tahu jalan-jalan. Kyungsoo cekikikan melihat bagaimana lucunya baekhyun saat makan.

Wajahnya yang imut membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"kalau begitu habis makan harus siap-siap mandi, nanti kamu ikut aku ke kampus"

"kampus?" tanya baekhyun menghentikan makannya. "kampus itu apa?"

Plak. Kyungsoo menggeplak dahinya. Dia lupa soal menjelaskan baekhyun tentang kampus.

"kampus itu sekolah" jelas kyungsoo, namun sepertinya baekhyun tambah tidak mengerti. "sekolah itu apa?"

Ya tuhan. kyungsoo juga lupa soal menjelaskan tentang sekolah.

"jadi bee sekolah itu tempat belajar, mencari ilmu dan hal-hal yang kita tidak tahu menjadi tahu. ada guru dan murid, disana kita akan diajarkan banyak hal oleh guru. Mengerti?"

"ah guru, aku juga punya guru di dunia peri"

Kenapa dunia peri lagi?. kyungsoo berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya. Tapi dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena baekhyun mengerti yang dijelaskannya tanpa harus mengulang-ulangnya lagi seperti tadi malam. Hanya saja hal konyol seperti peri masih saja diungkit baekhyun.

"yasudah, habiskan makanamu lalu kita langsung bersiap"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai kembali makan. Begitu juga kyungsoo.

"nah bee, kamu tunggu disini saat aku masuk. Jangan kemana-mana oke?" saat tiba dikampus, kyungsoo langsung mengajak baekhyun ketaman jurusan dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sementara kyungsoo masuk kelas. "aku akan kembali, jangan kemana-mana." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo merasa lega, dan dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kelas karena sudah hampir terlambat. Bisa-bisa dia akan mendapatkan nilainya dipotong menjadi min. Salahkan baekhyun jika semua itu terjadi.

Bruk. Karena terlalu fokus dengan keinginannya untuk cepat sampai, kyungsoo sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang dengan tidak sengaja. "maaf, maaf aku tidak melihat tadi, maafkan aku." Sesal kyungsoo sambil membantu orang yang ditabraknya merapikan kertas yang berserakan dilantai.

"ini, sekali lagi aku..." kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Kim jong in?. Ya tuhan. kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia berhadapan langsung dengan kim jong in, sang ketua jurusan yang selama ini diidolakannya. Bagaimana ini?. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya mendadak beku, seolah bergerakpun susah.

"lain kali jalan hati-hati" meski ucapan jong in begitu datar dan seolah menyalahkannya. Tetap saja ditelinga kyungsoo akan terdengar manis. Dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

Meski jong in sudah jalan menjauh, kyungsoo masih tak menghentikan tatapannya sampai seorang datang menepuk bahunya. "hei kelas dimulai lima menit lagi"

Ya tuhan. lima menit lagi. "astaga!" seru kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang menegurnya. Hal itu jelas membuat orang itu memandang kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"dia kembali bertingkah aneh" ujarnya.

(My Lovely Fairy)

Setelah selesai bermain basket Chanyeol berniat akan segera pulang, karena memang dikampus sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Namun niatnya itu tertunda saat dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang gadis memakai dres merah muda dengan rambut lurus digerai yang menarik perhatiannya.

Melihat wajah gadis itu, Chanyeol teringat pada ibunya. Gadis itu mirip dengan ibunya yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu, namun sayang gadis itu sudah berjalan jauh dan semakin jauh hingga membuat Chanyeol harus mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!"

Gadis itu akirnya berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. dan benar, wajahnya mirip dengan wajah ibunya. "kamu Kim Tae Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Dia ingat ibunya pernah bilang kalau saudara sepupunya Taehyung yang sekarang tinggal dijepang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung atau berhubungan dengan sepupunya yang jauh itu. dia hanya sesekali melihat fotonya dan benar mirip. Dan gadis ini juga mirip. Bukan tidak mungkin dia ini Taehyung kan? Sudah pasti iya. Yakin Chanyeol saat gadis itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

"aku Chanyeol anaknya Kim Hyein, ingat?"

Gadis itu masih diam. Bahkan lebih terlihat bingung. "eomma pasti sering cerita tentangku kan? Atau tidak? Tapi eomma sering cerita tetang kamu kok. Senang bisa ketemu kamu disini" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tapi gadis itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya masih dengan wajah bingung.

"oh iya kenapa kamu bisa disini? Kuliah? Atau..."

"kamu siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan Chanyeol keluar dari gadis itu. hal itu membuat Chanyeol syok sekaligus malu kalau memang nanti dia salah orang. Harus bagaimana dia bersikap ?. "aku sepupu kamu , Park Chanyeol, tidak ingat? Mungkin karena kita tidak pernah bertemu jadi kamu tidak tahu, tapi aku ingat kamu kita pernah sekali ketemu pas kecil dulu, meskipun sekarang sudah tidak lagi"

Gadis itu masih diam dengan wajah bingungnya membuat Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia mulai digerogoti rasa malu kalau nanti dia memang salah orang. "jadi tidak tahu? atau mungkin kamu lupa?"

"memangnya kamu siapa?"

Sial.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar malu kuadrat karena salah orang, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?. "Taehyung siapa? Dan Kim Hyein siapa?"

Nah bener kan?.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk menutupi rasa malunya, mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi,... "tapi tunggu" gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan serius saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik untuk pergi. "kamu bilang ibu kamu mirip denganku kan?"

"emangnya aku bilang begitu? Ah kamu salah dengar" sangkal Chanyeol dengan tawa garingnya untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya. Gadis itu seperti tidak menyerah dan terus mengamati Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasi, membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"nama ibu kamu Kim Hyein dan dia mirip denganku? Dimana dia sekarang? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik-narik tangannya. "tolong" mohonnya dengan memelas.

"sudah lupakan. Tadi aku Cuma salah bicara" Chanyeol langsung meghempas tangan gadis itu dan pergi. tanpa menyerah gadis itu mengejar Chanyeol dan menghalangi jalannya. "ngapain berdiri disitu, minggir sana" gadis itu menggeleng kuat. "tidak sebelum kamu mengatakan tentang ibumu padaku."

"tadi aku Cuma asal bicara, tidak usah ditanggepin. Sekarang minggir."

"tidak. Katakan dimana ibumu baru aku minggir"

Tanpa perduli Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil arah lain untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menghadang Chanyeol lagi dengan tangannya yang terlentang. "katakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kamu mengatakannya padaku."

Chanyeol mendesah. Gadis ini benar keras kepala dan sangat merepotkan. "aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Di kutub utara kali" jawaban asal-asalan Chanyeol tak membuat gadis itu puas. Malah gadis itu kian mendekati Chanyeol dengan memicingkan mata. "hei, hei, kamu mau apa?. Jangan dekat-dekat, menjauh sana." Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya saat gadis itu terus mendekatinya.

Merasa terpojok Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh gadis itu sampai terjatuh. "aw!" pekikan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol sadar sudah bersikap kasar, dengan cepat Chanyeol berjongkok dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "maaf" sesalnya, namun detik berikutnya di sadar bukan dia yang salah, jadi kenapa dia yag harus meminta maaf?, "tapi kamu juga aneh, dan tukang paksa" Chanyeol membela diri, karena merasa dialah yang benar.

"namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil aku Baekki, lucu kan?" ucap gadis itu dengan mimik yang dibuat imut, walau kenyataan wajahnya sudah imut tanpa dibuat-buatpun.

"apa?"

"aku bilang tadi namaku Baekhyun, jadi siapa nama kamu?"

Apa ini sebuah jebakan?. Seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan para gadis yang selama ini berusaha mendekatinya, mungkin juga gadis ini salah satunya. Chanyeol mulai berfikir dan menyadari keanehan-keanehannya. Pantas gadis ini terus memaksa. Itu hanya salah satu cara untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya. "tidak ada nama."

"masa kamu tidak punya nama? Aku tidak percaya." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjawabnya. "katakan siapa namamu!"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol memilih pergi dengan berbalik lagi dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu, namun sayang Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih cepat, atau Baekhyun yang memang berjalan lebih cepat darinya, karena sekarang gadis itu sudah menyamai langkah-langkah panjangannya.

"katakan siapa namamu pemuda."

"tidak ada nama."

"sudah tidak usah bohong, katakan sekarang."

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan langsung berhadapan dengan baekhyun yang juga sudah berhenti. "dengar nona byun, Bukankah sudah kukatakan namaku diawal tadi, apa kamu tidak mendengarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "mana aku tahu kamu menyebutkan nama. Yang aku dengar hanya nama ibumu Kim Hye in dan juga gadis yang mirip denganku bernama taehyung, kamu tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu"

"nah itu masalah mu, jadi cobalah meminum obat anti lupa setelah ini. Dan berhenti mengejarku." Chanyeol mendorong kepala baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lebih cepat agar Baekhyun tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"gadis-gadis memang kadang gila" gerutunya saat semakin jauh dari Baekhyun yang masing terdiam.

"Park Chanyeol" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Saat menoleh Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun melambai kepadanya sambil tersenyum. "namamu Chanyeol kan?"

"aku akan mngingatnya, dahhh~"

Deg~ jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh saat melihat senyuman diwajah Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Chanyeol yang membuatnya terpaku diam dan memandangi Baekhyun yang menjauh. ini perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakan Chanyeol, kenapa dia merasa... tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi. dia seperti mengharapkan Baekhyun menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya.

Aneh.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng dan memilih kembali melanjutkan langkahnnya. Jauh lebih pelan sambil terus memikirkan gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Gadis yang mirip dengan ibunya dan gadis itu... yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang memusingkan.

(My Lovely Fairy)

-Bandara Inceon-

"aku sudah sampai di bandara bibi" seorang gadis berjalan dari arah kedatangan dalam negri. Dengan style sederhana mengenakan celana jeans dengan kaos longgar dan rambutnya yang dikunci dua, gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang baru berpergian jauh. lebih tepatnya seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi main bersama teman-temannya. Sangat tidak singkron dengan koper yang diseretnya.

"oh aku melihatmu" gadis itu segera melambaikan tangannya saat melihat orang yang ditelephonnya, segera dia berlari sambil menyeret kopernya menuju perempuan yang juga melambai kearahnya.

"bibi~" teriaknya dan langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan perempuan itu. "aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya dengan nada manja. Sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi.

Wanita itu mencibir. "kalau rindu kenapa jarang menelphon?"

"aku kan sadar bibi sibuk sekali. Mana mungkin aku menelphon seenaknya"

"alasanmu saja pasti. Kamu hanya tidak mau menelphon ke luar negri karena mahal kan?" sindirian bibinya membuat gadis itu cengengesan dan kembali memeluk bibinya. "bibi tahu saja hehehe"

"aku ini kan seorang mahasiswa jadi wajar uangku tak banyak"

"yasudah ayo, semua orang sudah menunggumu"

"ayo~ aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka~"

.

.

(My Lovely Fairy)

Saatnya...

Bersambung...

.

.

To be continute...

.

.

Halooo~

Ini part 1 nya untuk My Lovely Fairy... makasih kemaren ada yang ngoreksi penulisan kata 'fairly'nya ke 'Fairy'. Sumpah saya masih bingung soal kata ini hehehe jadi makasih buat rahma udah koreksi

Dan buat yang di prolog ninggalin review, caca makasih banyak loh dapat dukungan kalian, caca seneng ada yang suka cerita ini, meski yah tau sendirilah kondisi tulisan caca gimana hehehe

Big thanks untuk readers semua yang sudah baca, yang follow + favorite juga, makasih semua

Ikuti terus cerita kelanjutannya ya, see you~


End file.
